My Heart is Sold
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: A one shot inspired by the song "Sold The Grundy County Auction Incident " by John Michael Montgomery. My first one, so I hope that you like it!


"Let's go Emmett," Jasper stated as he got out. I had been visiting him from my city in New York, and I was now in Grundy County somewhere. It was an amazement to me how Jasper could live down here.

"Dude, what are we doing here exactly," I questioned.

"We've got an auction from an old couple here," Jasper answered. "I thought you'd like to collect something because you always do."

"Come on, I collect memorabilia, not this kind of shit," I sneered. It was true that I collected that kind of stuff since I was the Quarter Back for the New York Giants. I loved it, and it always gave me a chance to take out my anger. Nothing was greater than football for me. Everyone called me crazy because I decided to just be a bachelor (I was the number one bachelor in the states), but I didn't mind it. I didn't need a woman as long as I had football.

"Come on, man," Jasper scoffed. He led us to the back row. He had grabbed numbers along the way, and then he handed me one.

"So what kinds of items are here exactly," I questioned. "I mean, if I'm going to get anything, I've got to know."

"Just the usual bargaining off stuff," he shrugged. I scoffed because that wasn't helpful to me at all.

"Alright, good morning folks," the auctioneer said into the microphone as he came up to the stand. "It looks to be an amazing morning for us with this weather, so let's hope that it keeps up." Some people in the audience nodded. "Alright the first item is coming up now, and we'll started with one hundred…one hundred thank you…" It was a vase. I couldn't believe that Jasper had taken me to this if there wasn't anything good to go with it. He seemed to be waiting for something or rather. I wasn't sure though because you never know with Jasper.

"Rosalie," a woman with short black hair, "You made us late!"

"So," Rosalie hissed back. "The auction probably just started anyways. She was beautiful. She looked like a model, but she looked absolutely gorgeous instead of so skinny and underweight. She was wearing a red dress that went with her blonde hair and blue eyes surprisingly well. She was very tall, but that seemed to make her character stronger.

"Now we don't have seats," the woman next to her hissed.

"There are some in the second row, Alice," Rosalie said as she started walking up the isle to those seats.

"There she is," Jasper whispered. "Alice Brandon."

"You were waiting for a girl," I questioned. He nodded.

"She goes to every auction that is ever in a twenty mile radius," he stated. She's always takes the blonde with her also."

"Have you ever talked to her," I questioned. He shook his head. "When's the last time you've gotten laid, Jasper?" Some people that where in the seats in front of us looked back, but they turned around again when I glared at them.

"That's, no," he shook his head. I sighed before looking over at Rosalie again.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

"What," Jasper whispered.

"Rosalie," I replied. "She's beautiful."

"Who's Rosalie," Jasper questioned.

"She's the blonde with Alice, you dummy," I hissed.

"I see that we're going to have to go to another auction then," he smiled at that thought.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I stated. "What you do is stalkerish. What I'm going to do, is get my woman."

"That's the first time that I've heard you decide on just one woman, Emmett," he said as he looked over at the girls. "Now I think this is serious."

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Now how are you going to get her," he questioned.

"Well this is an auction, remember," I grinned.

"Oh no, Emmett," he gapped as he tried to figure out what I was talking about.

"What," I questioned as I looked over at Rosalie. She was bidding something, so I took my chance to bid against her.

"Five hundred in the back," the auctioneer stated. She raised her number. "One hundred ten in the second row." I raised mine again. "One hundred twenty…One hundred thirty…One hundred forty…One hundred sixty…One hundred seventy." I noticed that Alice whispered something in Rosalie's ear, and then Rosalie shook her head at the auctioneer. "Sold for one hundred seventy in the back. Thank you, sir." I nodded, and looked over at Rosalie to see that she turned to stare at me. When she noticed that I was looking at me, she glared at me before turning back around. My heart sunk at that thought. I didn't want her to hate me.

"Are you done playing around now, Emmett," Jasper questioned. "I think that she's pissed off at you now."

"I know, and that's the problem," I hissed.

"You really like her, don't you," he questioned, and I nodded. "What are you going to do now?"

"That's the thing," I sighed. "I don't know. And I'm not able to do what you do to stalk your girl. I'm supposed to be leaving in a couple of weeks, and you get to stay here and wait your whole life for her to finally notice you. And that's why I'm going to start my life with her now."

"What are you going to do," he questioned.

"You'll see," I smiled.

"Three hundred forty for the man in the front," the auctioneer called as he whizzed by with energy in his voice. I stood up then.

"Emmett, don't," Jasper hissed. I ignored him as usual.

I yelled, "Hey, pretty lady, won't you gimme a sign? I'd give anything to make you mine, all mine." Everyone turned to look at me, and I pointed straight at Rosalie. "I'd do your bidding and be at your beck and call! I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine, man, I gotta have her, she's a one of a kind. I'm goin' once, goin' twice. I'm sold! To the lady in the second row, She's got ruby red lips, blond hair, blue eyes, and I'm about to bid my heart goodbye!" Everyone started clapping, but Rosalie looked away. I sat down defeated.

"I could have told you that it wouldn't have worked," Jasper grunted, but he didn't say anything else about it. He seemed to get that I was totally lost and devastated. I was hoping that she would have at least acknowledged me a little bit, but she just turned around and completely ignored me. I didn't talk for the rest of the auction, and Jasper didn't seem to mind at all, but I knew that he was concerned.

"Let's go," I sighed after everything was done. I got up, and I walked over to where they had the booth to pay for your items, and I bought them.

"That was pretty stupid of you," I heard Rosalie's voice from behind me. I turned around immediately. "But it was cute also." I smiled then.

"I'm Emmett," I greeted her. "Emmett McCarthy. And these, are for you."

"You bought these for me," she questioned, stunned. I nodded with a smile. "Thank you. They were my grandmother's and I've always wanted them. They wouldn't let me take them, even though I told them that my grandmother said that I would be able to have them after she died. I'm so thankful that they get to stay in the family." She gave a fantastic smile, and I couldn't help myself for widening my grin.

"Your welcome, Rosalie," I stated.

"How do you know my name," she questioned.

"I heard your friend, Alice, say it, and I caught on to it," I replied. "My friend, Jasper, likes her, so we came here."

"Man, you can't tell her best friend that," Jasper hissed as he came over to me.

"No, it's okay," Rosalie smiled. "Alice likes you too. She's noticed you at every auction that we've been to for a couple of years. She just wishes that you had the guts like Emmett did with me."

"I told you it would work," I whispered. He just shook your head.

"Rosalie," Alice said as she came over to us. She noticed Jasper immediately. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Alice, this is Emmett McCarthy and Jasper," Rosalie introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Jasper said as he took Alice's hand and kissed it. There came a light blush on her cheeks, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

"Jasper," I whispered, loud enough for the girls to here. "Just ask her on the date already." The girls giggled from it while Jasper looked away from us.

"I'd love to," Alice smiled at Jasper. He turned to look at her in surprise. "That's if you would like to go on the date."

"The pleasure would be mine, Miss…"

"Alice Brandon," she introduced.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, _finally_; would you be my girlfriend, Rosalie?"

"Not right now," she replied. "But I'll go on some dates with you, and then we'll see."

"I'll take it then," I grinned at her before we all walked off.


End file.
